Dirtharaan Dlc
Synopsis A new woman called Emily joins the party. Together they discover a secret underground organization and go on an adventure into the deep roads to stop them. (Written by Simon) Sessions Session 1: The Emily of your Emily is your friend A couple of weeks after the coronation, Leben asks Arasghilana to accompany him to a bussiness deal. She agrees and the both of them meet Emily Kaldwin, a merchant from Antiva. She wants to move in on the Tevinter market now that there's a new archon. Leben is hesitant and asks Arasghilana to spend the evening with her to evaluate her. Arasghilana and Emily spends the rest of the night chatting with the different patrons at the bar. They meet Cassius and Meri from the "Tevinters Adventurers Guild", a bard with a self playing lute and two gray wardens. Session 2: Pick your poison Anahada is asked by Leben to escort Tyra to the bar where Arasghilana was and he agrees. Meanwhile Arasghilana is talking to Desire in the fade. She tells her that she has been poisoned by the bard from last night and that she's going to die if she doesn't do anything. Arasghilana walks out and takes him prisoner while she interrogates him. He tells her that he's working for an organization and that he's poisoned her and holds the antidote ransom. They go to meet his boss when Anahada and Tyra come out to meet them while Emily sneaks up behind them and steals the bards self-playing lute before joining the party. After talking to his boss (ms.red) they discover that the organization has a secret base here in Tevinter. Arasghilana kills her and Mr.Blue (the bard) tells them that he's the prince of Rivain and that he has infiltrated the group to kill the leader who is controlling his mother. He says goodbye and returns to Rivain. The party finds an elven tablet-map which points underground. The party returns to Razik-ale and are met by the Gray wardens who are also going the same way. They sleep and then join forces. Session 3: Dwarven Roads take me home The party and the gray wardens head down into the deep roads in search of the organization base and a warden named Janeka. They find the warden running from a horde of darkspawn and follow her further in to an elven temple dedicated to Dirthamen. They meet a fennek fox and run through an eluvian but one of the wardens stay behind. They're now in the crossroads and only the ones with elven blood can stand the place. They find another eluvian and exit into another temple. Inside they find Cassius who's now blind and Meris' dress laying in a pile of childrens clothes. Further in they find Ms.Black, an organization researcher who has been experimenting on children with an elven orb. She reveals that the fennek is Meri and force her to turn her back. She does so but escapes at the same time. The party returns and Leben expresses regret of how he treated Arasghilana when she was tranquil. Emily finds the dwarf warden still alive and she leaves with the other two wardens. Leben also hands Emily a permit from the archon which says that she can buy and sell goods with Tevinter directly.